1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lock systems, as used to releasably maintain a movable closure element in a predetermined position therefor.
2. Background Art
Lock systems are utilized in many different environments for both static and dynamic applications. One exemplary lock system utilizes one or more U-shaped rotors which are designed to cooperate with a strike element on a support upon which a movable closure element is mounted and relative to which the movable element is movable through pivoting or translation. In a paired rotor construction, each of the rotors has a similar construction and is mounted to a housing for pivoting movement between a latched position and a release position. The rotors are normally spring biased towards their release positions. As the movable closure element is moved towards a predetermined position in which it is to be releasably maintained, the strike element encounters the rotors and causes them to be pivoted against the spring bias force into their latched positions, in which cooperatively captively engage the strike element. A catch assembly cooperates with the rotors, and in a first state maintains the rotors in their latched positions. By changing the catch assembly from the first state into a second state, through repositioning of at least the element on the catch assembly, the rotors are allowed to pivot, under the spring bias force, towards their release positions, thereby allowing separation of the rotors from the strike element, and repositioning of the associated closure element.
Various means have been devised for changing the state of the catch assembly from opposite sides of the movable closure element. It is known, for example, to change the state of the catch assembly utilizing a push button actuator, which is translatable to move a part of the catch assembly to change the state thereof.
In one design, the push button actuator is integrated into a housing defining a handle which can be grasped to a) provide leverage to the user to actuate the push button actuator as through the thumb and b) facilitate controlled movement of the movable closure element. Commonly, the push button actuator is locked relative to the housing through cooperating structure on the push button actuator and housing that blocks translational movement of the push button actuator through a range necessary to change the state of the catch assembly. Typically, the push button actuator is locked through the use of a conventional keying arrangement.
In certain environments, it is desirable to be able to unlock the push button actuator without requiring use of the key, as through a second actuating assembly. The second actuating assembly may be on the same side of the movable closure element as the push button actuator is on, or on the opposite side. As one example, on motor vehicles, it is known to unlock an actuating assembly through an electromechanical mechanism that may be operated, as by a keypad. In some environments, it is desirable to use a wireless transmitter to generate a signal to cause unlocking of an actuating assembly to permit operation thereof without requiring use of a key. For example, in the automotive industry, it is common to use key fobs with an integrated transmitter. In still other environments, a wired switch may be used for this purpose.
Heretofore, particularly with actuating assemblies operable utilizing a push button actuator, it has been impractical to unlock the actuating system other than through use of an operating key for the push button actuator. The housing/handle configuration has geometrical constraints which do not allow incorporation of structure for actuation independent of the keyed mechanism. In certain environments, there is a need for an actuating system, with a push button actuator, that can be locked and unlocked through separate actuating assemblies that may have a construction that has one, or a combination, of mechanical and electromechanical components, with the latter potentially operated in response to a signal generated through either a wired or wireless transmission means.